


Double

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Love/Hate.





	Double

It’s hate at first sight.  
  
They’re too different, they’re incompatible.  
  
They want different things from  
life and the only thing  
they have in common is  
the love for the game.  
  
It’s like a forbidden fruit.  
  
The price he pays is  
too high but it takes  
off the edge of yearning.  
|  _It’s love at first sight._  
  
_Their differences complement each other. ___  
  
_Their lives revolve around the_  
_same things, they share the_  
_passion for the game, they_  
_understand it always comes first._  
  
_It’s like a private oasis._  
  
_There is no arguing about_  
_petty things, they both know_  
_what they want and need._  
  
---|---


End file.
